1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a mobile robot and, more particularly, to fulfilling an order for a pharmaceutical item.
2. Background Information
In a typical hospital setting, a doctor may order prescription medication for his/her patient. This order is communicated to the pharmacy of the hospital. Upon reviewing the order, a pharmacist may provide the prescription medication to a hospital runner for delivery to a nurse or the patient. The hospital runner, for example, may bring the prescription medication to the nurse who is assigned to administer the medication to the patient. However, such a hospital runner may take breaks during his/her shift that may delay the receipt of the medication by the nurse and, thus, the administration of the medication to the patient. In addition, it may be difficult for a hospital to find and retain qualified individuals to fulfill such runner positions and other similar positions.
There is a need in the art for an improved method for fulfilling an order for medication and/or other pharmaceutical items.